


A Sticky Green Chocolate Mess

by caffeinatedhappiness



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Awsten + Travis' Slumber Party - Freeform, Chandelier, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, PartyCity, Sex, Smut, Trawsten - Freeform, Trawsten Please, Trawsten Smut, Walk In, bottom Travis, cockblock, god has abandoned us, green M&M - Freeform, if they had fucked, no drugs used during the making of this fic, not really tho, sia, top awsten, top!awsten, waterparks bassist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedhappiness/pseuds/caffeinatedhappiness
Summary: Awsten plays at a show and gets people to sing "I want to have sex with the green M&M." Travis hears this backstage and actually goes out of his way to dress up as the green M&M so Awsten will fuck him.





	A Sticky Green Chocolate Mess

“It’s for my friend,” Awsten tells the crowd, while Chandelier by Sia is playing in the background.

“What are we saying again?” An excited fan calls out to their idol, Awsten. He responds fast, phone in hand, “I want to have sex with the Green M&M.”

The beat drops, Awsten holds out the mic, and the crowd roars. “I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH THE GREEN M&M - WITH THE GREEN M&M!”

Travis can hear the words echo to backstage, within his earshot. So that’s what Awsten wants to fuck instead of me. Him and Awsten’s sex life has been dry recently, and Travis was so desperate to get Awsten to fuck him, he’s willing to drive down to the about-to-close mall a couple streets down the venue to pick a couple things up. He sped down to Geoff’s rental truck, which he conveniently left the key to on the table backstage, and whipped the door open to jump in, buckle up, speed down the highway and pray a cop won’t pull him over. As he shoved the key in the ignition, the clock on the radio lit up, reading 8:30. The nearby PartyCity closed at 9, so he had until then to gather what he wanted.Luckily, it was all sold at the same store. He slammed the door shut and sped down the highway.

Awsten had his own show and set to take care of, so he never noticed Travis leave, even when he went backstage to grab his acoustic guitar. But he’d definitely notice Travis when he returned.

Surprisingly, no one wanted to travel at night, to Travis; delight, so he went over the speed limit so much, he was at PartyCity in no more than a couple minutes. He runs through both the car and store door.

“Slow down there, Old Man! You still got 25 minutes til we close! What are you in such a rush for?” The clerk hollered at Travis, already trying to find the costume section. They met up in that section. “What can I help you with?” The clerk asked, but letting Travis catch his breath first.

“Do you guys have a green M&M costume in a small?” Travis asked. The clerk looked confused, but nodded. They disappeared into the back while Travis looked at the black high heels nearby, knowing he would need a pair while he looked. He took a size a few too big, and took them out of the bag. He slid them on just in time for the employee to come back with the costume. They were a perfect fit, lucky for him. He wandered over to the dressing, hoping the costume would fit on the first try.

After many attempts at getting the costume on, he finally got it to look right, with a decent fit. He shoved the costume back in the bag, and went over to the fishnet stockings. They were one-size-fits-all, so he didn’t have to try them on, But he still went back to the dressing room to “try” them on anyway, and put the costume on with it while putting his original clothes into the costume bag. He was gonna walk out of the store with this on. It just saved him from stripping in the tiny area of the driver’s seat of the truck. The clerk looked confused, but wasn’t paid enough to care if Travis was gonna steal the merch or not.

Lastly was the makeup, which was gonna have to be done in the truck. Travis picked out a matching green face paint and some darker green lipstick to compliment the look. That was the last of his makeup needs, but he still picked up a big brush to not get the white gloves of the costume dirty while putting on the green makeup. On the walk out of the aisle, he came across a gigantic container of exclusively green M&M’s. He grabbed a bag nearby and scooped up as many of the green candies as he could fit in the bag.

It took a good 10 minutes for Travis to find the checkout counter, mainly because he got lost in the store. The clerk was also surprised Travis even bothered to pay for his stuff. He wouldn’t have cared if he didn’t. They rung up the stuff, and Travis walked out, wearing the costume into the parking lot. It was 9:30, so Travis only had half an hour til the show ended. To surprise Awsten, he did the makeup in the car. It didn’t take long, all he had to do was paint his face green and put on the lipstick. Hopefully Awsten would like it.

Travis counted on the same amount of traffic there was when he arrived, and today must be his lucky day, because there was virtually no traffic again. He could speed back to the venue, and with time to spare. It was only 9:40.

Travis pulled up the M&M part of the costume up, and the fishnet down, exposing his semi-hard length. He spit on his hand for lube, and stroked his dick a couple times, just to get it fully hard. He wanted Awsten to see just how badly he wanted it.

As the clock drew closer to 10, Travis had to stop jerking off and put his cock back in his pants. He got out of the truck just after he spotted Awsten walking back to the bus. Travis didn’t have to catch up much, so he walked in right behind Awsten.

“Miss me?” Travis asked as seductively as he could, even though he was dressed as an M&M. Awsten turned around, not expecting an M&M behind him. But after a little more squinting, he realized that M&M was his boyfriend, Travis. He had to laugh at the outfit, then leaned in for a hard kiss. Travis moaned into it, causing Awsten to pull away to laugh.

“Why the fuck are you dressed as a green M&M?” Awsten inquires, while Travis soon becomes disappointed, realizing this is not what Awsten wanted to fuck.

However, Travis did have fun dressing up. Maybe for Halloween he’ll dress up as a sexy toaster for Awsten to fuck.

“WHY THE FUCK IS THERE USED MAKEUP AND 5 POUNDS OF GREEN M&M’s IN MY TRUCK?!” Geoff yelled as he entered the bus.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Link: https://proud-band-trash.tumblr.com/post/175156120702/a-sticky-green-chocolate-mess


End file.
